


You're the Best Medicine

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Yeonjun gets really sick and Soobin has to take him to the hospital and comforts him while he gets his check up
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	You're the Best Medicine

"You know, this really isn't necessary. I'm not that sick" Yeonjun mumbled as he and Soobin walked through the parking lot to the hospital, the winter air cool on his fevered brow. It might have been more convincing if Yeonjun wasn't leaning on Soobin so much. But, well, everything seemed to spin when he walked on his own.

"Yes it is" Soobin said firmly. "You're burning up. And you can barely walk."

"I can walk just fine," Yeonjun tried to argue but his words sounded slurred and drunk even though he wasn't.

"I'm not even going to let you attempt that because you'll fall over in this parking lot and get run over by a car" Soobin said.

Yeonjun wanted to argue but he was just too tired so he let it pass. It was getting late and Yeonjun really was regretting letting Soobin bring him here. He should just be in bed.

Yeonjun had been sick all day but he'd just tried to brush it off. Earlier, it hadn't been that bad; he'd taken some medicine from the pharmacy and it had helped. Then it had worn off and he'd felt worse than before. He had practice with the others and he didn't want to cause a fuss so he'd just taken more medicine to tough it out until it was over. But by then he was so sick the minor drugs didn't seem to help anymore. He'd done his best to preform but his body burned with fever and the whole room spun. He felt like he was going to throw up right before he'd just fallen over. Everyone was worried about him then; they said he'd fainted but Yeonjun didn't think he'd actually fainted. He'd just gotten too dizzy for a moment. Soobin offered to take him to the hospital and because everyone seemed so worried he'd agreed. Then he'd promptly vomited all over the floor and well...he didn't think he could very well say he was fine after that.

But now that he was here he didn't want to be. As they passed into the lobby, the bright lights stung his eyes and the smell of disinfectant made him feel nauseous again. Soobin did most of the talking to the receptionist and took paperwork from her before leading him over to a chair in the waiting room.

"Can you fill these out or do you want help?" Soobin asked, holding out the clipboard and papers. He looked concerned so Yeonjun tried to smile and said, "of course I can fill these out" and took them from him.

But it turned out he couldn't really do it. He tried but the words on the page seemed fuzzy and wiggly, like a mess and the pen shook in his hand when he tried to write his name. Soobin took them back after a minute of watching him struggle.

"Yeonjun...just lean up against me and rest while I fill these out" Soobin prodded him. He placed his hand against Yeonjun's head and tilted so his head was on Soobin's shoulder. He closed his eyes against the harsh lights.

"Stop being stubborn and let me take care of you" Soobin whispered now that he was closer, so only he could hear in the crowded room. Yeonjun was so tired he just gave in.

"Okay" he whispered tiredly.

He must have gone to sleep because next thing he knew Soobin was trying to help him stand up. "Come on, it's your turn" Soobin said as he helped him up and walk over into the other room.

The examining area was overwhelming to Yeonjun. Every sound and sight seemed to be dialed up to ten and this room was chaos. A baby screaming at the top of his lungs making Yeonjun's ears ring, someone poor lady vomiting profusely into a trash can and wailing, some guy talking out of his head on drugs, fighting against restraints, some young guy with a massive ,bleeding head wound...Yeonjun was glad he was leaning on Soobin because he felt weak.

Yeonjun was glad when they got to the bed and he could collapse on it. Soobin sat in the chair next to him.

The curtains thankfully shielded him from the sight of all the blood and misery around him but the noise made his head hurt.

The nurse came by to take his vitals. His blood pressure and pulse were high. His temperature was so high that they went ahead gave him medicine to lower it; he could barely keep it down.

"Okay, now I'm just going to ask you some questions" the nurse said cordially as she looked down at his chart.

Yeonjun could barely think but he did his best, mumbling out his symptoms and medical history.

"Do you do any recreational drugs?" The nurse asked.

"No" Yeonjun said, though the room was spinning and he was sure he probably sounded like he did do drugs.

"Drink?"

"No...um...I mean yes. Sometimes," Yeonjun said, forgetting for a second he was of age and didn't have to lie about that.

"Are you sexually active?"

Yeonjun was so delirious he said, "I wish" before he could stop himself. Soobin burst into laughter but tried to hide it behind his hand. Even the nurse laughed a little bit though she was better at hiding it than Soobin. Well, he still had his humor; maybe he wasn't going to die after all. Why'd they always ask that anyway? He was here for the flu so that was hardly relevant…

"What's your birthday?" the nurse asked when she had stopped smiling.

"September 13" Yeonjun mumbled. When was this going to be over so he could just lie down?

"What year?"

"What year what?" Yeonjun asked.

The nurse looked at him with a little bit of pity. "What year were you born?"

"'98" Yeonjun said, eyes fluttering.

Soobin gave a little cough as he said, "'99"

"Oh, yeah….." Yeonjun said sleepily. Damn…..he'd forgotten his own birthday. He was losing his mind.

"I think that's enough questions for now" the nurse said, taking pity on him. "We'll just take some blood so we can run some tests.

Nausea rolled through Yeonjun's stomach. "That's uh….not really necessary…..is it?" he asked. He absolutely hated needles.

"I'm afraid it is" the nurse said understandingly as she prepped the needle. "We need to run some tests. But it will only sting for a moment"

Yeonjun felt himself pale. Soobin noticed his distress and stood up. "It's okay Yeonjun. I'll hold your hand" he said helpfully.

"You don't have to do that" Yeonjun tried to say bravely. The nurse was already looking at him like a mentally challenged child after the birthday comment.

Soobin ignored him and took his hand anyway. Yeonjun saw the needle and his stomach turned. Now he was glad Soobin had taken his hand. It was warm and comforting. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look and braced himself. He flinched when the needle stung his skin, squeezing Soobin's hand. And apparently he squeezed his hand a little too hard because he yelped and called out an impressive string of mixed curses in Korean and English as Yeonjun crushed his hand, tighter and tighter, until the nurse finally pulled the needle out of his arm.

"I'm sorry" Yeonjun said guilty, letting go of Soobin's hand as the nurse put a Band-Aid on arm.

Soobin wiggled his fingers, looking embarrassed at his outburst. "It's...fine...no big deal," Soobin said bravely, still holding his hand limply.

The nurse handed Yeonjun a hospital gown as she got prepared to leave. "You go ahead and get changed and the doctor will be in in a few minutes" she said. Yeonjun realized he probably wasn't leaving anytime soon. He crumpled inside as the nurse pulled the curtain closed and Soobin stepped on the other side to give him privacy.

Yeonjun changed out of his clothes into the horrible hospital gown, filling chilled despite the fact that he was still sweating profusely. He was dizzy and unsteady and he had to grab on to the chair a few times to keep from falling over. He was trying to fold his clothes into a nice neat pile when it was as if in his haze he remembered where he was. The wailing and sick noises around him, mechanical beeps and antiseptic smells in his nose...he didn't want to be here anymore. He was tired, so tired and sick he just wanted to go home curl up in his own bed and sleep for days. He sat woozily on the bed and almost as if against his will, tears began to fill his eyes and run down his face.

And then he was full on crying and he couldn't stop, feeling so overwhelmed and bad. And not just silent tears either, but gross, ugly sobbing that he couldn't muffle even by putting his hands over his mouth. Someone was going to think someone died rather than a grown man just wanted to go home. He felt like was being dramatic but he felt small and empty and hollow and it made it impossible to stop.

"Yeonjun" Soobin said quietly from the other side of the curtain. "I'm coming in."

Yeonjun knew he could hear him crying; the whole emergency room probably could. "No," Yeonjun said weakly, not wanting him to see him like this. Seriously...the tears, the snot, the weeping the horrible hospital gown that didn't cover up anything ...it was gross.

"Well, I am coming in, so cover up anything you don't want me to see," Soobin said firmly.

Yeonjun couldn't do that though; what he wanted to cover up was his tears and they wouldn't stop.

Soobin pushed the curtain back and slipped in. Compassion crossed his face as he looked at Yeonjun. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked quietly. He sat down on the bed next to Yeonjun and wrapped his arm around him. Yeonjun let himself fall against Soobin, warmth spreading through him as he pulled him close. Yeonjun closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face as Soobin brushed sweaty locks of pink hair off his forehead with his free hand.

"I don't want to be here," Yeonjun said. "I just want to go to sleep. I want to go home. Please...let's go home."

Soobin was quiet for a minute, pulling him closer and continuing to play with hair even though the hair was pushed off his face, knowing it was comforting Yeonjun. "I know you're tired and feel bad but we aren't going home yet" Soobin said gently. "You're really sick. I know this place is horrible but it's the best place for you right now. You need medicine and the doctors to help you. But I'll be here no matter what happens, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Love surged in Yeonjun's heart; he wrapped his arms around Soobin in a side hug. "I'm glad you're here with me" he whispered.

Soobin hugged him back. "You gave me quite the scare earlier, passing out like that. I wasn't going to leave you after that" he said. Yeonjun could hear the worry in his voice.

"I didn't faint," Yeonjun said even though there was the slightest chance that maybe he had. He still didn't want Soobin to worry too much about him.

Soobin grabbed a tissue from the box on the table next to bed and began wiping the tears from Yeonjun's face. "Maybe not" Soobin said skeptically, "but you sure threw up spectacularly. I've never seen anyone vomit that much." He laughed a little and looked pleased when Yeonjun laughed too, his tears finally gone.

"Well you know me" Yeonjun said, with a grin, "if I'm going to do something I have to do it all the way."

Yeonjun had calmed down and Soobin had wiped away all his tears by the time the doctor came back. He said Yeonjun had a bad flu and that because his temperature was so high and he was so dehydrated he had to stay in the hospital over night to get antibiotics and fluids but that if his temperature had gone down and his vitals were better in the morning he could go home. Yeonjun didn't want to stay overnight but he was so tired and woozy he would be able to sleep anywhere at this point.

Soobin held his hand all the way up to the overnight room, warm and safe like a security blanket. When they put the IV in Yeonjun's hand he cringed but was too weak to squeeze Soobin's hand but he held it gently anyway.

Eventually the nurses and doctors left and the lights were low. Yeonjun could feel sleep coming over him like warm, dark blanket but he wasn't ready yet.

"Soobin" Yeonjun said tiredly, his eyes unable to open. Soobin was sitting in the chair next to his bed and he hopped up at once, ready to act in a hurry for anything he needed despite the fact it was the middle of the night by now and he had to be tired too.

"Here...come here" Yeonjun said, patting the bed weakly next to him. He hoped Soobin knew he wanted him to sleep next to him, hold him, in those few words because each word was so much work. Somehow, deep inside, when everything seemed not so okay, he knew Soobin would make it okay again.

Luckily he did because Yeonjun could feel Soobin climb up onto the bed next to him. After some awkward wrangling of tubes and the scratchy hospital sheets, Soobin settled in and had put an arm around Yeonjun and pulled him in close. Yeonjun rested his head on Soobin's chest, his arm around him. Soobin tucked the sheets up around him, making sure he was warm as Yeonjun laid there and let the sound of Soobin's heart under his ear lull him to sleep.

He wasn't home yet like he wanted to be but with Soobin here he was pretty close.


End file.
